


Happiness

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, No Angst, Snuggling, calm stuff, cos it just seems calming to me, happy stuff, honestly does this count as fluff??, lol Im touriko trash, touka being happy, touriko - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: She would never let this human go.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but i cant seem to do anything else but touriko. to be honest, this ship doesnt really do anything but bring me more pain so i have to do fluffy fics to compensate.

She was asleep.

Just asleep.

The soft rise and fall of her chest.

Touka was spellbound, watching with slight wonder.

Her breathing came out in soft puffs of air.

Strays of loose hazelnut brushed her forehead and lightly tickled the skin on Touka's fingers.

The edges of her lips were curved upwards ever so slightly.

Her dreams must be pleasant.

Even in a state of unconsciousness, she managed to steal Touka's breath away.

Her body was soft. And warm. Invitingly so.

It was alive.

Touka brought her body even closer, snuggling into it.

She buried her face into the depths of Yoriko's hair.

She savored the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

The warmth emanating from Yoriko wrapped around them like a shroud.

It made her feel. Happy. It made her feel happy.

"Touka-chan?"

A murmured voice dredged in sleep and drowsiness slid through the calm silence of the room as Yoriko shifted in her arms, looking up to reveal her pretty face.

"I'm here."

Touka brushed her lips lightly over Yoriko's before pressing them to her forehead, causing her to hum in pleasure.

Yoriko burrowed her face into her neck and slid her eyes shut.

Touka's arms tightened around her, allowing her own eyes to close.

She would never let this human go.


End file.
